


deep in the ravine

by Nishloo



Series: mcyt fictlets [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishloo/pseuds/Nishloo
Summary: “That child, as daft as he may be, will not be a casualty of your suicide mission. Neither of them will be.”Ah, Techno sighs to himself as gazes of blue teeter in the corner of his mind. Haystack hued hair, toothy grins, brazen attitudes.He should have never let himself get so attached to the two of them.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: mcyt fictlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986523
Comments: 12
Kudos: 291





	deep in the ravine

**Author's Note:**

> a teaser of what's to come!  
> inspo for a new multi chap fic I'm outlining,, not giving much away at the moment other than this fictlet ;)

_“You can’t be serious.”_

His posture tenses upon hearing the others words, his tone cynical as he speaks with words exuding disbelief. His accent is harsh, as harsh as the steady gazes he fixes on him— hues of light brown staring into the shadowed crevasses of where the anarchists eyes are hiding. 

They stay fixated upon the waxen bone, shadowed hues of the skeletal mask is all that stares back. Unable to see if he roused a true reaction, Wilbur throws his hands into the air in a sporadic motion. He seethes, breaking their stare as his fingers lift to curl angrily into the dark curls of his hair, appearing darker than normal in the low lighting of the ravine. 

“I will repeat myself,” he starts with trepidation, “you can’t be serious about this.” 

Finally movement, the anarchists body shifts and he frowns beneath the mask he wears. He can read Wilbur so clearly, his movements hindering on unhinged, wild movements only solidifying the mans thoughts. The way Wilbur is processing this news, it only disappoints him. 

“You can’t just fucking leave! We’re so _close_ , can’t you see? Can’t both of you see?” 

Wilbur’s tone only quickens with agitation as he takes steps towards the other, suspicion swelling in his mind. 

Ever so obvious in his eyes and movements, he’s too easy to read. 

Techno only watches in silence with an almost tired crease to his posture, exhaustion lingering closely to his body. So much effort is going to waste due to the ramblings of a mad man, and he’s disappointed that he hadn’t seen how far it’s gotten. 

Silence hangs between the two of them, even in such a large ravine like this, it’s so quiet— as though the world is waiting for their interaction to end. 

“So this is how it is? I should have known-“

Laughter rings out, echoing throughout the high slanting walls. It sounds cruel, disorienting as the caves throw it back and forth before it settles. Something glints in Wilbur’s gaze, there’s a subtle shake of his head, and then his steps advance on Techno. A hand reaches out dangerously close before it shoved against Techno with an uneasy force. 

Only a small sound of the impact resounds, the anarchist taking a small step back but doing nothing more to provoke the other— yet. 

“I should have fucking known! I knew I never should have trusted you,” the deranged man shakes his head, “you’re just like every other lowlife out there.” He gestures widely around them, “you and that- that blind child. Both of you, both of you can get caught in the explosion for all I care! I should’ve ki—“ 

He’s promptly cut off by a firm hand reaching out, deft fingers wrapping around the expanse of his neck in one quick movement. Brown eyes widen in shock, hands shooting up to grip Techno’s wrist. 

_“Don’t.”_

A small word spoken with so much meaning, the force behind it nearly suffocating Wilbur. Brown stares to black, torchlight glaring off of the clear cream white of the mask in an eerie setting. 

“That child, as daft as he may be, will not be a casualty of your suicide mission. Neither of them will be.” 

_Ah_ , Techno sighs to himself as gazes of blue teeter in the corner of his mind. Haystack hued hair, toothy grins, brazen attitudes. 

He should have never let himself get so attached to the two of them. Children who stuck close to him in battles, who train relentlessly against him, who joke and farm with him. Such good spirits, ones that will get them killed if they continues to follow such a blind guide.  
Techno has seen too many like them die for their ideals, has gone up against many who believed they were worth something because they fought for it. 

“Tommy nor Tubbo will not die because of you. I’ll stand back for now, but the moment you slip up, when I think their lives are in danger because of you, I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again. These walls will be painted with what’s left of you.” 

When did he even get so attached to them? When did he start thinking of others over himself? 

“You’re no different from the man you’re trying to kill.” 

Standing ever so still he finally releases the other, the male stumbling to his knees as he sucks in generous amounts of cold air. 

“I don’t want to kill you Wilbur, but I will if I need to.” 

He doesn’t give the other enough time to respond before he turns and walks up the cobble stairs of the ravine. He can just barely hear hoarse cries of his name when he makes it to the top.


End file.
